the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kayoko Ozu
'Approval:' Have your character approved by sending a PM to an ephor with a link to your character page before you start missions. 'Appearance and Personality' She is a tomboy who dislikes needing to have a reason to act. Excels in RECON and exploration, and has a strong tenacity for treasure hunting, earning her respect from her peers. However, her need to get the treasure often makes her forget the mission is in front of her, be that when it comes to the enemies, or her friends. Having grown up in a poor family, Kayoko appreciates the value of money to the point of Greed.Kayoko is a ******* case of high dosage mercury poisoning. It effects the cortisol (stress levels) so radically making the person more psychologically isolated than normal. She frequently trains her eyes (by spotting shooting stars before she goes to sleep) to help her reaction time in combat and to spot treasures. Originally a poor, homeless girl, she appreciates the value of money and tries to finds ways to get money which borderlines on being greedy. 'Stats' (Total:34) ''' '''Strength: 6 'Speed: 8 ' Chakra Levels: 6 ' '''Chakra Control: 6 ' 'Endurance: 8 ' '''CP:50 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Puppet Master ' '''Genin 2: Item Specialist ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 #'Extra Equipment' - Gives user +12EP #'Chakra Threads' - Ability to send out chakra threads from his hands (10CP to create, 5CP to maintain each puppet). #'Puppet - Ivankovic - '''Ivan stands 6'9 tall.Ivankovic has another puppet arm, located below his right arm. The arm can extend up to 15 feet radius, It's made of tungsten carbide and carbon. The arm is concealed on his cloak. '''Equipment' *'4 - Chakra Conducting Staff' *'1 - Kunai' - Stored in Ivankovic's mouthpiece. It is spring-loaded, and can be released at any time. *'1 - Summoning scrolls' (storage for Ivankovic) *'6 - Samurai Armor for Ivankovic' - comes with a helmet, full front and back torso piece, and plates for shoulders, fore arms, and shins. They degrade a character's endurance a little, which could affect stamina over a long battle, and give -1 to the speed stat while worn. Provides good protection against physical blows and sword strikes. *'4 - Bow and Arrows' *'4 - Basic Medkit' - treats minor wounds / can stop some bleeding Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story Kayoko grew up in a poor family. She later became wanted by konoha for stealing from their warehouses. Along this timeframe, her little sister Fia had gotten sick, and in a rash attempt to get her to a hospital, Fia didn't make it. Category:Character Category:Kumogakure